Down the Road again
by MercenaryBunny
Summary: This is my version of the film Cat Returns with my oc Kira, hope you enjoy it. Temporary HIATUS


Cat returns fan fic

I should have known better than to interfere with things that were not my concern. Whether it was saving another's life or just being plain nosy in general because it was bound to get me in trouble one day and... It did. I had been walking with my friend Chihiro back from her latest lacrosse match when a lavender coloured cat walked by us, a yellow box being held in a red ribbon hanging from its mouth as it stopped to cross the road at a nearby crossing but as it did the light had changed to green and cars were heading straight towards it. Chihiro thought nothing of it but when I saw the cat drop the box and go back for it instead of running; I grabbed her lacrosse stick and charged into the road with my waist length silver hair flying behind me, barely scooping the cat and box out of the way and into the bushes on the other side as I flipped over the railing when the stick broke.

I had landed in a crouch, breathing heavily while vaguely listening to Chihiro screaming at the drivers who just kept going but when I turned to make sure the cat was okay I had gotten the fright of my life. The cat was standing on its hind legs, brushing the dirt off its coat before freezing and looking at me with a smile on its face "that was a very brave act you performed on my account, I hope that you have not injured yourself?" he, as I had realised from his voice, had asked carefully while the smile on his face grew slightly when I had nodded my head in the affirmative, "I thank you very kindly but if you don't mind I am in a bit of a hurry, I shall return later to thank you properly." As soon as I had nodded the cat had picked up the box again and ran off just as Chihiro reached me "jeez what's with these drivers- hey Kira, you okay?" I had nodded my head then before looking at her with my gold eyes, brushing off my trousers and shirt.

You see, even though I'm a 17 year old girl, I wear the boy's uniform for my school. The short skirts and tight shirts were too revealing and provocative for me so I had explained that to the principle and he let me wear the boys uniform which was black smart trousers and a white shirt though I tended to go for a long sleeve no matter what the weather, the shoes should have been brown for outside and white for inside the school though instead I wore black knee high boots either way and the principle didn't say anything, to be honest I think he's afraid of me.

Anyway after dusting myself off and standing up I had motioned towards the stick and made a sad face before pointing to myself and making a money sign saying that I would pay to replace it. Another thing about me is that I rarely talk and when I do it normally isn't much, I'm kinda a recluse and anti social though Chihiro always seems to stick around "don't worry about it Kira" she had said to me "I'll just replace it in the morning, well I got to go so I'll see you tomorrow!" I had waved as she left before sighing to myself and continuing my walk home, a small bungalow near the local forest. My parents had recently died in a car crash and if my aunt checked in on me time to time I was allowed to live alone on the money my parents had left for me which was 4million though I had no idea how they managed to save that much or earn that much.

Living alone had its benefits but also its disadvantages. You were free to do what you want but had to suffer with no one to really talk to though I think I can safely say that that was about to change for me.

After I arrived home I slipped into my room, bypassing the kitchen, and shredded my uniform and opted for a pair of shorts and a non sleeved t-shirt just so I could finish my homework before going to bed where I dropped off instantly only to be woken up hours later by the sound of cats outside my window. Groaning I sat up and rubbed my eyes, reaching for my short sleeved trench coat as I stood up and tugged it on before jogging down the stairs and carelessly tugging on my boots as I opened the door and stepped outside, crouching by my concrete fence when a- cat parade? Came waltzing down the street.

I stared at it blankly while raising an eyebrow as a fat grey longhair riding a wheelbarrow looking thing that was being pushed by two stripped cats came to a stop in front of my house, a cat wearing a Chinese looking robe coughing as though he was going to talk before stopping and looked at me "um, come over here" he said, so I pointed at myself causing him to nod before standing up and walking over "may I introduce our most magnificent ruler, the king of the cat kingdom , The Cat King" he motioned to the longhair so I looked and raised my other eyebrow as he turned his gaze towards me in a curious manner with a contemplative look in his eyes "hm, that's me babe" I blinked then turned back to the robed cat who started talking again "let it be known that the cat you saved today was none other than the kings son prince Lune and his majesty would like to express his thanks in his own personal way" he motioned to the longhair again so I looked while scowling slightly "hmmm, thanks a lot babe."

Nodding I blinked as a brown cat with dark brown ears thrust a scroll up to me "a list of what you shall receive" tilting my head I took the scroll and nodded "come tomorrow you will bestowed with the finest gifts in the cat kingdom to honour your bravery" I nodded again then stood up straight as the cats turned to face the front before moving off down the street again till I couldn't see them anymore. Looking down at the scroll I shrugged then went inside, I'd look at it in the morning.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock ringing so I switched it off, just as my phone rang "just what on earth were you thinking Kira!" was what I heard when I picked it up "I know you said that you were going to replace my stick but this is over board!" I tilted my head while whispering quietly "I haven't gone to the sports store yet... what are you going on about?" she squeaked and I could imagine her tilting her head "but if you didn't buy them who did?" I shrugged slightly "why don't you keep one then sell the rest" she gasped and thanked me multiple times before hanging up so I sighed and got dressed in my uniform and boots, brushing my hair into a ponytail before grabbing my bag and keys and leaving the house but when I turned round I blinked when I saw my lawn had grown hundreds of cat tail plants... the one plant I was allergic to.

Covering my mouth I sprinted though the vines and down the street towards my school, quickly registering the large amount of cats that were tailing me and waving hello to Chihiro as I legged it past her. I charged through the school gates and inside the door where I leaned against the shoe lockers but as I opened mine a whole load of packages fell out, WRIGGLING packages that burst open revealing mice so I slammed myself against the lockers behind me and stared at them while ignoring the looks of other students as the cats from earlier charged in and started attacking the mice so I quickly sprinted towards my class room.

Thankfully nothing else happened at school though in the last lesson Chihiro asked if I would take over her cleaning duty so she could go to Takimara Kohaku's ping pong match and I naturally said yes because I knew how badly she was crushing on him. Sighing I opened the window I was near and started beating the chalk board dusters while humming and staring out the window, waving at a nearby crow that was flying past and the funny thing was that it seemed to wave back before flying off so I turned to the scenery and smiled at how peaceful it was "Yoshiko-san, if your done there can you take the rubbish downstairs and put it with the rest" I turned to my teacher and nodded, putting the eraser and beater down as I picked up the rubbish "of course sensei" the middle aged woman smiled and shook her head sending her brown locks everywhere "I wish you would speak more Yoshiko-san, it's nice to hear you speak" I grinned weakly and slung the rubbish over my shoulder as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

Taking the rubbish out and dumping it with the rest was easy, though seeing the same brown cat from the other night was not what I had in mind "miss Kira, miss Kira over here!" he waved making me look up and scowl, charging over and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck as I whispered harshly "you cats don't know when to give up do you!" his fur stood on end but he grinned "I take it your enjoying your gift-

"No I'm not!"

He gasped and pushed at my hand till he got away "but how? Everyone in the kingdom agreed that they were just fabulous!" I sighed then stroked his head making him purr "don't you know, I hate mice and humans don't eat them, I'm allergic to cat tails and cat nip does nothing for me" I told him gently, rubbing down his back as he shook his head "oh my, my, my, my, my this is embarrassing" I frowned and tilted my head "I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" he shook his head so I turned away "I'm sorry things have just not been going well for me recently"

"Oh?"

I nodded and leaned against the gate "well how would you like a tour of the cat Kingdom? I'm sure that would cheer up a pretty girl like you" shaking my head I smiled slightly "I'm not pretty, just a freak of nature" he frowned before grinning "do you want to know about the last gift?" freezing I looked at him carefully "last gift?"

"Oh yes, it's a pass to marry into the royal cat family!"

Blinking I shook my head while looking at the clouds "maybe I could, cats seem to have a better life" he smiled widely before jumping onto a wall "Great, I'll go tell the King right away!" realising that I had spoken my thoughts out loud I gasped "no wait!" but he was already gone so I stood up and started pacing "okay Kira, now it the time to panic, you just got yourself engaged for thinking out loud... SHIT!"

"Kira"

Blinking I looked around "wha-

"Kira you must go to the bureau, go to the cat bureau, they will help you"

"Cat bureau?"

"Look for a large white cat at the crossroads, he will help you"

"Okay, freaky voice in my head"

Shuddering slightly I grabbed my bag from the floor and shoved it on my back, running out the school gates as quick as I could while dodging people gracefully who got in my way.

Collapsing to my knees outside a cafe, I leaned against the back of one of the chairs outside "you'd think... it wouldn't... be so hard to find... a cat" I gasped to myself as I rose to my feet and leaned back against a chair, glancing to my right making my mouth drop open when I saw a large white cat sitting in the seat beside the one I was leaning on and the cat was about to be sat on by a man "stop!" I shouted making the cat turn his head towards me and notice the man just as the man noticed him. Jogging over I watched as the man freaked out and ran making me sigh and turn to the cat "I bet that happens to you a lot" I muttered as I crouched in front of him and scratched his head making him purr deeply as I smiled "you wouldn't happen to know about a cat bureau do you? A voice told me to ask you in case you could help."

The cat tilted it's head making me sigh as I stood up "I'm sorry to bother you, I'll be going now" I whispered as I turned to walk away but a voice stopped me "wait I'll show you" turning I watched as the cat jumped down from the seat and started running off so I quickly sprinted after him "hey wait!" I called as he turned a corner in an alley and climbed on a wall before jumping on a roof. Huffing slightly I followed him, jumping from roof to roof sideways to catch up with him so I was running by his side much to his surprise "this is done for a reason isn't it?" I asked tiredly as I jumped onto a garage roof after him making him smirk and dash off "pain in the ass" I muttered as I followed him closely turning a corner sharply which lead to another alley though this one was really long .

Gulping I walked down it slowly, poking my head out the exit to watch the fat cat stand up on his hind legs and walk under an arch. Tilting my head so my ponytail trailed the floor I stepped out cautiously while clutching the straps of my backpack as I walked forward and ducked under the arch as I looked round at all the little houses and the crow statue in the middle of the courtyard which looked painstakingly familiar. Turning I looked straight at one house in particular which, had a lamppost outside it while approaching the cat who was sitting in a chair reading a small magazine "is this where the cat bureau is located?" I asked as I carefully sat down "I do have quite a bit of a problem, one I should be smacked for, for getting myself into it" I muttered to myself as I looked into the window, my eyes catching the emerald green eyes of a cat statue, well what I thought was a statue when it winked one of its eyes at me.

Blinking rapidly I looked round while standing up, the sun setting in the back ground before I was blinded by a magnificent light show which left me smiling widely as it closed to an end "hey enough with the cheesy light show Baron it's not impressing anyone... show off" the cat hissed to the window but he stared at me slack jawed when I smiled "I rather enjoyed it" I told him eagerly, looking round the small courtyard cheerily "it's certainly made me feel a bit better than I was." The cat sputtered slightly as the doors of the small house opened and what looked like a half cat dressed in a white shirt, blood red vest, blue bow tie and grey dress pants and black shoes stepped out and placed his hand behind his back in a gentlemanly manner "good evening and welcome to the bureau."

My lips turned up slightly at the edges as I looked at him and nodded, tilting my head as he looked up at me "earlier while speaking to my associate Muta you mentioned a problem you accidently got yourself in, would you mind explain more?" nodding slightly I sat down on my knees so it wouldn't hurt his neck to talk to me "right well, yesterday I saved a cat from being hit by a truck and it turned out that cat was a prince because his father came and..."

It took me a few minutes to explain everything and by the end of it I was hanging my head shamefully as the cat hummed softly but as he went to say something Muta huffed slightly "it's your own fault" he said angrily as he stood up and walked over, the crow statue behind me turn to flesh as he glared angrily at the cat who continued "thought you'd save the little kitty did you well fat load of good it did you!" I flinched noticeably making the half cat frown in concern but the crow behind me cawed angrily as it took off and charged at the cat with its talons extended "shut your mouth Muta, this girl just saved one of your own kind so stop being so catty!" I gasped slightly as the crow flew in a circle before landing on my shoulder, pecking my head affectionately making Muta stop in his tracks and stare as did the half cat "remember me? You waved at me earlier" the crow asked making me look at him from under my fringe and nod, stroking his feathers gently "yes I remember it's nice to meet you um..."

"Toto, my name is Toto"

"Nice to meet you Toto"

He smiled as much as a crow could before looking at the half cat "does she know what creations are?" he asked while tilting his head as the cat shook his head "no, when you make something with all of your heart and dreams that item is given a soul and called a creation like me and Toto there" the half cat explained making me tilt my head again but Muta huffed again making Toto fly after him in anger and me stand up to stop them "I can leave if I'm causing you too much trouble!" I said loudly, flinching when Muta crashed into a house but as I went to leave the half cat stepped in front of me "I didn't catch your name" he stated making me look down at him "Kira, it's Kira" I muttered making him smile and bow to me "I am Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, the artisan who created me gave me that title" my lips turned up a little as I looked away shyly "is it alright to just call you Baron?" I asked making him nod and motion to the small house "please step into the bureau" he walked inside the building so I sized up the door before crawling inside.

Placing myself on a chest by the door I looked round "this place is beautiful Baron" I complimented quietly before frowning to myself 'would it be easier if I was his height?" I asked myself before nodding and casting a shrinking spell much to his surprise when he turned round "how did you do that Miss Kira may I ask?" he questioned curiously while going into a cabinet and fetching a kettle and tea leaves "there were witches and wizards somewhere in my family and I gained some of their abilities when I was born." He nodded before going into another cabinet "milk with your tea Miss Kira or lemon?" he asked while looking at me as I sat down on the left side of one of the couches "milk please" I whispered making him frown as he poured it in a tea cup before bringing it over and handing it to me "your very quiet" he observed quietly as he took a seat on the coffee table in front of me "is something wrong?"

Shaking slightly I held the cup and saucer in my lap, staring at the floor rather than at him "I'm not used to people helping me" I whispered, my hair shadowing my eyes as I sighed "I'm used to being on my own all the time so it's taking some getting used to." Baron frowned then urged me to drink the tea "it's my own personal blend so it's a bit different every time" he murmured softly, placing his hand on my shoulder as Muta came in and sat on the other couch as he shouted over his shoulder "at least I don't eat worms!" flinching slightly I drank a bit of tea, instantly feeling a bit calmer "it's lovely, thank you Baron."

He smiled and nodded, fixing his own cup of tea as he sat down "now, Muta what can you tell us about the cat kingdom" he asked pointedly while staring at him evenly as though he was daring him to say something cruel. Muta sighed and looked down "you shouldn't go there if you don't believe in yourself" he explained as Baron hummed thoughtfully "I've always pondered the idea of going to the cat kingdom it seems now is the time"

"Have a nice trip; I hope you make it back one day"

"You're coming with me"

"No thanks"

"... Look I'll just leave"

Toto gasped "what?" he asked as I stood up and held onto my bag tightly, my head down "I can tell I'm causing you problems so I'll leave, I'll figure out something on my own" I whispered making Baron frown and stare at Muta angrily "where will you go? The cat king can find you almost anywhere from what I've heard" he asked in concern while Toto flew down and nuzzled me gently "don't worry about the fatso, he may seem mean but he really is a nice guy" he told me gently, running his beak through my hair "he can stay here and look after you while we go to the kingdom, won't you Muta?" he asked pleasantly though the glare Toto was giving him told him he better not say otherwise.


End file.
